


Six Degrees of Separation

by CiferLecter



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiferLecter/pseuds/CiferLecter
Summary: Tras conseguir evitar que en un futuro los centinelas sean creados, Erik decide quedarse en la reabierta escuela de Xavier. Las cosas parecen ir bien hasta que las visiones de Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr se cruzan y chocan entre sí, ocasionando que tengan que lidiar y buscar la manera de poder hablar con el otro.





	1. Him: Charles Xavier

Hacía días o quizás semanas que no se cruzaba ni una sola palabra con nadie que no fuese Hank para pedirle el suero que había fabricado meses atrás. Se apretó bien la goma en el brazo izquierdo con ayuda de los dientes para luego inyectarse el suero, suspirando casi aliviado, las voces se desvanecían en su cabeza poco a poco y la sensación de ser un inútil se iba poco a poco de su cabeza.  
Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sirviéndose un trago de whisky antes de ponerse de pie con una leve sonrisa por aquella pequeña victoria cuando oyó la voz de Logan desde la puerta.

 

-¡Deja el whisky y sal a desayunar! -Exclamó con un ligero gruñido ya que todo aquello no le gustaba demasiado puesto que sabía que podría salirse de control en cualquier momento.

 

-¡Voy! -Exclamó mientras se cambiaba aquel pijama por una ropa algo más cómoda, como unos vaqueros con una camisa, no tenía ánimos para demasiados colores ese día por lo que decidió ponerse una de color blanco saliendo de la habitación.

 

Miró las escaleras antes de empezar a bajar, sintiendo que los laidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez más, miró el reloj de pared de reojo, nueve de la mañana, hora de desayunar lo que también quería decir que todos estarían allí, ¿pero todos incluía a Erik? Llevaba días sin aparecer cuando era la hora del desayuno dudaba que fuera a aparecer ese día precisamente. Llegó al comedor dispuesto a fingir que no había pasado nada, que quizás aunque ya no se besasen, se abrazasen ni si quiera se hablasen todo seguía exactamente igual. Sabía que Jean iba a decirle algo al verla acercarse a él de reojo cuando se sirvió un poco de té y alzó una ceja.

 

-Ya lo has visto por ti misma -Respondió dando un sorbo al té cuando se apoyó en una de las paredes del comedor sin querer sentarse a comer, cuando sintió un aire frío pasar por su lado, seguramente sería Pietro de nuevo.

 

-El desayuno es muy importante! -Exclamó entonces la voz de Pietro que había parado en medio del comedor y se cogía una galletas con chocolate mirando a Erik con una mueca.

 

Erik solo miró a su alrededor con una ligera jaqueca que le daba cada vez que Pietro usaba sus poderes y fue entonces cuando sintió aquella mirada sobre él y levantó la vista viendo a Charles, que sujetaba la taza de té algo tembloroso sin saber si quiera donde meterse en ese instante deseando poder tener la mutación de desaparecer y dejó el té a un lado antes de salir corriendo ante la mirada de prácticamente todos sus estudiantes.

 

Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho al igual que las lágrimas de sus ojos, solo pensar en él dolía pero verlo era como si le estuviesen desgarrando vivo y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la salida del patio trasero, quedándose en la pequeña terraza apoyando las manos en la barandilla, pasándose una mano por el pelo algo nervioso aún. Cuando oyó unos pasos que bien conocía acercarse a él y se giró pensando que podría enfrentarle pero solo con encarar su rostro sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

 

-Charles…yo…-Comenzó a decir el alemán, dudando un poco de sus propias palabras viendo la reacción del moreno sin saber como seguir y se mordió el labio.

 

-¡¿Tú qué!? -Exclamó casi con un grito, sentía que su voz se quebraría en cualquier momento con un penoso llanto, pero siguió hablando.- ¡No pienso dejar que acabes con todo otra vez! -Exclamó de nuevo sintiendo sus manos temblaban.

 

-¡Yo no soy el que se droga! -Exclamó en respuesta, sabiendo que esta vez había ganado su temperamento al hablar y cogió aire intentando auto corregirse pero la voz de Charles le interrumpió.

 

-¡No haberme dejado en una puta silla de ruedas! -Le gritó, aunque sintió como su garganta quemaba y le empujó sabiendo que no le detendría para poder irse de nuevo, subiendo a encerrarse en su habitación como un adolescente.

 

Las lágrimas no paraban de bajar por sus mejillas y se abrazó algo más a sus propias rodillas sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, ni si quiera le echaba la culpa a Erik de lo que pasó en aquella playa, sabía que no había sido culpa de nadie en aquel momento pero lo había dicho para hacerle daño y ese pensamiento le hacía sentirse aún peor. Se secó las mejillas con cierta brusquedad, echándose el cabello hacia atrás antes de servirse otro vaso de whisky, bebiéndolo de un trago, quemando su garganta y se quedó sentando en la cama sintiéndose un completo imbécil. Incluso Hank le había dicho que tenían que arreglar las cosas que estaba destruyéndose el uno al otro, él no había dejado de querer a Erik nunca había dejado de quererle ni un solo minuto y aunque dijera las cosas para hacerle daño solo quería protegerlo de sí mismos alejándole más de él para cuando más lejos estaban más dolía. Eran varias las ocasiones donde los alumnos los arrinconaban y Erik intentaba disculparse, sonrió con cierta amargura, siempre intentaba disculparse y al final solo se echaban cosas en cara, una tras otra hasta que uno de los dos salía corriendo.

 

Ahí había quedado todo, ahí se había quedado una relación que duró a pesar de las dificultades, que a pesar de la visión que tenía cada uno consiguieron superarlo pero poco a poco las discusiones fueron cada vez más frecuentes hasta que no había relación pero sí discusiones. Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky intentando evadirse de sí mismo cogiendo uno de los viejos libros de genética que tenía en su cuarto y volvió a la cama, intentando concentrarse en leer.

 

Eran casi las dos y pico del medio día y lo supo porque el griterío de abajo era el usual cuando estaban almorzando, sabía que ahora era el turno de Hank de ir a decirle que bajase a comer, solían turnarse ya que pensaban que así se enfadaría menos. Suspiró cerrando el libro, cuando tocó alguien su puerta y ese toque no sonaba como Hank frunció el ceño sentándose en la cama ladeando la cabeza.

 

-Pasa – Dijo con voz tranquila alzando las cejas al ver a Pietro.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar comiendo con los demás -Preguntó mirándole viendo como el chico cerraba la puerta tras de sí, jugando con sus propias manos algo nervioso.

 

-Siento lo que pasó en el desayuno…yo solo quería ayudar -Murmuró bajando la mirada, a sabiendas de que le gritaría que no era asunto suyo lo que pasaba entre su padre y él, pero los gritos no llegaron.

 

-No pasa nada Pietro, sé que solo querías ayudar -Respondió con una leve mueca en algo parecido a una sonrisa, si bien al principio cuando le conoció le había llamado incluso cleptómano, le resultaba tierno que guardase tanta admiración por Erik y se puso en pie acercándose despacio al chico.- Pero esto es algo que tenemos que arreglar solo nosotros dos -Dijo intentando sonar comprensivo, a pesar de que la palabra arreglar no se la creía ni él mismo.

 

-¡Pero no puedes dejar que se vaya! -Exclamó al oírle decir sintiéndose frustrado por un momento, dándose cuenta de que había alzado demasiado la voz y al ver la mueca de desconcierto de Charles siguió hablando.- Dijo que quería irse…que aquí no tenía nada y que prefería irse -Murmuró con un leve suspiro mirando luego a Charles.- No dejes que se vaya por favor…-Pidió casi que con mueca de cachorro.

 

-No te preocupes Pietro, anda ve a comer ¿hm? O sino no te dejarán nada -Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa viendo al chico salir corriendo y cerró la puerta apoyándose en la puerta.

 

Sabía el momento exacto en que su corazón se había roto aún en más pedazos, ¿no le quedaba nada en la escuela? Eso significaba que no tenía intenciones si quiera de terminar aquello en una amistad, pero que tampoco parecía importarle…Nada…Esa palabra se repitió en su cabeza y trató de calmarse sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky sintiéndose la frustración y le dio un golpe seco a la pared con el puño izquierdo, cogiéndose la mano casi de forma inmediata con la derecha con un leve quejido. Reaccionó al par de segundos, yendo al baño a lavarse los nudillos algo rojos y con una leve herida y suspiró mirándose en el espejo unos segundos, daba pena, daba muchísima pena si quiera con solo mirarle, ni si quiera le importaba su cabello estaba desarreglado al igual que su barba.

 

No supo si fue la determinación del alcohol o quizás la iniciativa propia por las palabras de Pietro pero decidió que tenía que enfrentarse a Erik y aclarar aunque fuera las cosas y aunque para él no fuesen nada. Cogió la cuchilla de afeitar, quitándose la barba y se lavó la cara, parecía incluso más joven. Miró su cabello, un desastre al completo, suspiró abriendo la ducha para entrar lavándose lo primero de todo el pelo aun algo torpe debido a que su mano aún le dolía un poco y se permitió relajarse al menos los minutos que pasó en la ducha.

 

Los minutos pasaban y bajo la mirada de Raven vio como comieron, terminaron de comer, se fueron el comedor quedó vacío pero no llegó Charles y se temió lo peor, sabía que la situación era delicada y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, abriendo la puerta de la habitación sin ni siquiera tocar.

 

-¿Charles? -Preguntó al no verlo por la habitación, con la cama deshecha y se preocupó aún más llegando al baño, viendo la cuchilla en el lavabo y abrió las cortinas de la ducha entre sorprendida y agradecida de que no le había pasado y volvió a cerrarlas ante el grito de sorpresa de Charles.

 

-¡Raven! ¿¡Pero qué haces!? -Preguntó algo molesto intentando quitarse todo el jabón lo más rápido que podía saliendo mientras se ponía un albornoz mirándola algo avergonzado.

 

-¡No bajaste a comer! -Exclamó como si fuera motivo más que suficiente y luego sonrió de lado alzando las cejas.- Así que te has quitado esa barba -Dijo al darse cuenta sonriendo algo más.

 

-También me ducho ¿sabes? Además no tengo hambre -Dijo con una mueca secándose un poco la cara y alzó las cejas.- No me mires así -Dijo pero sin poder retener una sonrisa leve, Raven siempre conseguía hacerle sonreír.

 

-Vístete y baja que conseguí que te dejasen algo de comida pero si tardas mucho me la comeré yo -Dijo divertida mientras salía del cuarto de Charles, sintiéndose más que aliviada al darse cuenta de que no le había pasado nada malo y que quizás fuera el comienzo del fin de ese ciclo de autodestrucción.

 

Se vistió con cierta pereza, ducharse siempre le daba algo de sueño y se secó un poco el pelo con la toalla, poniéndose su dosis de suero antes de bajar despacio a la cocina, era la primera vez en meses que él y Raven no discutían al hablar, pero sabía que ella no sacaría el tema cosa que agradecía en parte y sonrió de lado al verla sentándose en una de las sillas de la isla de la cocina a comer, pensando en como hablar con Erik.


	2. Him: Erik Lehnsherr

Tras lo que había sucedido y su escape de prisión decidió quedarse en la ahora reabierta escuela de Xavier, en parte por Pietro ya que si sus cuentas no fallaba aquel chico tan extraño posiblemente fuese su hijo y por Charles...  
Su relación nunca fue perfecta, de hecho no esperaba perfección pero las cosas cada vez iban a peor y un día tras otro sentía que le hacía más daño a su lado que lejos de él. Pero la situación se había vuelto algo insostenible, razón por la cual llevaba semanas que apenas hablaba con nadie quizás algunas palabras con Logan o Raven los cuales solo le miraban como padres que esperan que sus hijos arreglen una estúpida pelea.

Llevaba unos minutos en la cama, despierto pero sin querer levantarse, Charles solía ir a desayunar sobre esa hora por lo que esperaría para luego ir él, prefería evitar las confortaciones innecesarias con el moreno cuando alguien tocó en su puerta pero antes si quiera de que pudiera reaccionar solo vio una sombra gris dejarle ropa sobre la cama y entonces vio a Pietro sonriente, moviendo uno de los pies al ritmo de su música mientras le miraba.

 

-¿Qué te he dicho de entrar sin llamar? -Dijo Erik alzando una ceja mientras se ponía de pie estirándose un poco cogiendo la ropa para cambiarse aun con cierta pereza.

 

-Llamé pero eres lento respondiendo -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de reírse de forma leve a pesar de la mirada seria que le echó el mayor.- No me dirás que no te apetecen unas galletas -Dijo sintiendo que la boca se le hacía agua solo de pensar en ellas.

 

-En un rato iré, no hay prisa -Respondió intentando sonar calmado y casual, aunque en su mente calculaba incluso cuando tenía que bajar o subir la escalera para no encontrarse con Charles, cada vez que intentaba explicarse o hablar terminaban a gritos.

 

-De eso nada -Replicó divertido el muchacho, poniendo una mano en su nuca y antes de Erik pudiese objetar nada en un parpadeo estaban en el comedor.

 

El bullicio se hacía notar y aunque lo oía como si fuera algo lejano debido a el leve mareo que le había dejado aquella carrera de Pietro, al cual no pudo encontrar con la mirada pero fue entonces cuando sintió aquella azul mirada que tanto conocía sobre él y apartó la mano de su sien para poder mirarle, viendo que los ojos de este estaban llenos de lágrimas.

 

-¡El desayuno es muy importante! -Exclamó entonces la voz de Pietro que había cogido unas galletas con chocolate mirando de reojo a Erik, que al oírle se giró para verle y reprocharle seguramente que eran demasiadas las que iba a comerse de golpe.

 

Pero su mente en ese momento solo pudo procesar que Charles se había ido y sus pies reaccionaron un poco más tarde que su cerebro y salió corriendo detrás de él, sin saber donde buscarlo exactamente al comienzo pero luego se dio cuenta de que se conocían demasiado bien y supo que estaba en la terraza, tratando de coger aire seguramente. Relajó su andar a medida que se acercaba y se quedó detrás de él, mirando su espalda hasta que giró y cogió aire intentando retener sus propias lágrimas al verle así.

 

-Charles...yo...-Empezó algo entrecortado sin saber bien que decirle ahora que le tenía enfrente y desvió la mirada unos segundos mordiéndose el labio, tratando de pensar en las palabras correctas para que no saliese corriendo de nuevo.

 

-¡¿Tú qué!? -Exclamó Charles interrumpiendo sus pensamientos de como hablar, se notaba que su voz estaba quebrada- ¡No pienso dejar que acabes con todo otra vez! -Le gritó de nuevo, el alemán podía notar como Charles temblaba ante él, no sabía si debido a la furia o quizás por la impotencia.

 

-¡Yo no soy el que se droga! -Gritó sintiéndose culpable al segundo de haber dicho la frase, apretando los labios un momento y cogió aire intentando decir otras palabras, sabía que eso había estado demasiado fuera de lugar.

 

-¡No haberme dejado en una puta silla de ruedas! -Le gritó Charles en respuesta y como él más temía salió corriendo de nuevo y él solo se quedó ahí quieto, como un idiota.

 

De su boca salió un gruñido de frustración y apretó los puños, llamándose idiota internamente mientras sentía que las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin control ninguno. Aquel accidente en Cuba había culpa suya y de nadie más, él hizo que todo aquello ocurriera y además desvió la bala dándole a Charles. Nunca podría dejar de sentirse culpable por todo aquello y aunque sabía que Charles era capaz de perdonarle, él sentía que no se merecía ese perdón. Muchas veces había oído como incluso la propia Raven le decía que era mejor que arreglasen las cosas, que el daño que se estaban haciendo los acabaría destruyendo. Y tenía demasiada razón, dolía y se sentía como si le estuviesen quemando vivo cada vez que veía esos ojos mar llorar por su culpa y encima cuando tenía una oportunidad se dejaba llevar por su temperamento y simplemente decía cosas hirientes, cosas que sabía que harían que el moreno saliese corriendo.  
Incluso Pietro se había dado cuenta de la situación, aunque desde su punto de vista claro, lo del desayuno había sido una encerrona y aunque el joven lo hizo con su mejor intención no tuvo los mejores resultados.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, sintiendo que estas habían manchado su camisa de cuadros al usarla para secar estas y trató de respirar hondo, pero era inevitable que sus ojos rojos e hinchados no delatasen que había llorado. Fue cuando se calmó un poco la hora del desayuno que decidió subir a su habitación, dejándose caer en la cama y miró al techo por unos segundos. Allí solo le estaba haciendo sentir mal a Charles además de a los que estaban a su alrededor y sintió como la habitación se hacía más pequeña a su alrededor, tenía que salir de allí.

Una vez en pie de nuevo sacó sus viejas maletas empezando a llenarlas de ropa en un tonto impulso de hacerlo de manera desordenada y acabó entre las dos maletas, el armario desordenado y él sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la cama mientras miraba aquel armario como si fuera el origen de sus problemas con Charles, sonrió de forma leve al ver una camisa con un estampado de flores bastante horroroso que el moreno había querido tirar y él había dicho que la guardaría y ahí estaba como un tesoro de incalculable valor.  
La visión que ambos tenían del mundo era tan diferente que solo empezó a separarlos cada vez más, las discusiones fueron más grandes que su amor. Por experiencia sabía que no todos los humanos iban a llevarse bien con los mutantes, que no todos eran amigos y que los alumnos deberían saber pelear, defenderse, aprender a escapar...No eran iguales a los demás y según él debían dar por hecho que iban a hacerles daño y si lo hacían entre los propios humanos, con los mutantes era más que probable.

La puerta se abrió tras un breve toque, ya solo pudo esbozar una leve mueca casi en una sonrisa, ese chico nunca cambiaría y al verle entrar esa sonrisa solo se agrandó un poco.

 

-¿Acaso te apuntas a la limpieza de armario? -Preguntó sabiendo que el chico ahora querría disculparse con él por lo que había pasado y palmeó el suelo a su lado mirándolo.

 

-Hmm quizás debería venir luego -Dijo riéndose de forma leve y se sentó a su lado, fijándose entonces en todo aquel desastre y suspiró.- Gran trabajo aquí -Murmuró fijándose en las maletas.- ¿Por qué las maletas? -Preguntó mirándolo algo más serio.

-Me voy -Contestó algo seco, sentía que cuanto más distante fuera con aquel chico menos le costaría despedirse de él y al verlo que iba a hablar de nuevo con mil preguntas en la cabeza solo suspiró.- Aquí no me queda nada Pietro, tú eres mayor y puedes defenderte solo y a Charles solo le hago más daño estando aquí -Se explicó, a sabiendas de que el chico le preguntaría por todos los detalles.

 

-Pero...¡no puedes irte! -Exclamó, sintiéndose ligeramente herido se sintió abandonado por un momento cuando el mayor le dijo aquello.- Si es por lo de esta mañana...y-yo lo siento -Se disculpó algo entrecortado sin entender por qué quería irse aún.

 

-No fue por el desayuno...sé que solo querías ayudar -Dijo mirándolo y le revolvió el cabello antes de volver a mirar al frente, haciendo una leve mueca.- Pero prefiero irme...

 

-No deberías hacerlo -Dijo con un puchero, algo enfadado de la decisión que había tomado el mayor y se abrazó un poco más a si mismo unos segundos, antes de levantarse para irse sin mediar ninguna palabra más.

 

Erik suspiró al verlo irse, sabía que eso le había dolido. Era consciente de la admiración que el chico sentía por él y también del vínculo que tenían, si bien la relación su madre no fue la más duradera ni la más romántica, era innegable que Pietro era una de sus mayores preocupaciones, era su hijo y aunque él no se lo hubiera dicho claramente no hacía falta, las palabras solían sobrar a pesar de que siempre pensó que sería un mal padre y empezó a guardar mejor las cosas en un maletín marrón, donde no cabían demasiadas mudas pero con las básicas y algunas cosas importantes se sentía satisfecho. Aún recordaba las primeras veces que se besaban a escondidas, sobretodo de Pietro y Raven, ya que pensaban que se enfadarían o no lo entenderían, pero las caras que pusieron cuando les pillaron un día solo fue como si llevasen tiempo esperándolo, ese recuerdo le hizo sonreír de manera amarga.  
Eran escasas las veces que conseguía ver a Charles como esta vez en el desayuno y podía notar la tristeza del telépata desde lejos, sabía que perder las piernas había sido un duro golpe porque fue justo en ese momento donde él lo dejó solo, y después de que su relación acabase había vuelto al suero, había vuelto a dejar de sonreír como lo hacía antes y ahora solo era una mueca de falsa esperanza o de simple sarcasmo. Odiaba ver esos ojos de llenos de lágrimas y sentía que era su culpa por no haber intentando entenderlo, pero él sabía que los humanos no querrían convivir con unos mutantes no al menos todos y sentía que no debía dejarlos desprotegidos sino darles las herramientas para poder defenderse, aunque para Charles enseñarles como ser pacíficos les iba a ayudar mucho más.

Pasó los dedos por la marca que seguía y seguiría en su piel para siempre y solo pudo suspirar, una parte suya odiaba a los humanos que hacían eso con otros humanos o con otros mutantes ¿pero no era odiarlos rebajarse a su mismo nivel? Al terminar de guardar la mayoría de cosas se puso en pie viendo que no era demasiado peso y se arregló un poco mejor la ropa de haber estado en el suelo y se sentó en la cama comprobando el reloj, dos y media, la hora del almuerzo seguramente Charles bajaría obligado por alguno de sus amigos para que comiese como es debido por lo que esperaría para poder irse con tranquilidad y cuando pasó casi media hora decidió ponerse en marcha, andando sin hacer demasiado ruido.

La mayoría de estudiantes con los que se cruzó solo le miraron de reojo casi con miedo de que fuera a echarles la bronca o algo así, sabía que cuchicheaban y sabía perfectamente que la noticia no tardaría en extenderse y giró el pasillo para salir hacia el patio cuando sintió que alguien le seguía, en un principio pensó en Pietro pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran demasiado tranquilos y entonces esa mirada volvió a posarse en él de nuevo. Cogió aire pensando en seguir sin mirar a atrás pero su mano se separó del pomo y se giró para encararse, ahí estaba, hecho un manojo de nervios con los ojos llenos de lágrimas pero sin aquella barba descuidada y su cabello parecía algo diferente.

 

-No creo que contarle el plan de huida a Pietro haya sido buena idea -Empezó a decir Charles, intentando estar tranquilo, no quería discutir en ese momento con el alemán.

 

-Me pilló infragantri -Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con una leve mueca, sabía que no hablaban de su hijo precisamente y se mordió el labio unos segundos antes de suspirar.-

 

-¿A dónde irás? -Preguntó sintiendo que su voz volvía a resquebrajarse pensando en que se iría de su lado de nuevo y no podía retenerlo.-

 

-Aún no estoy seguro -Respondió en el mismo tono calmado, cada segundo frente a él le era más difícil mantener aquella falsa tranquilidad.

 

Vio a Charles bajar la mirada echándose a llorar en silencio con los hombros temblorosos, apretando sus manos en un gesto nervioso, se había quedado sin palabras qué decirle y parecía que iba a darle un ataque de ansiedad en cualquier momento y su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y el maletín cayó al suelo mientras sus brazos rodeaban a Charles abrazándole contra su cuerpo, queriendo protegerlo, incluso de si mismo.

Las manos de Charles se posaron sobre su pecho tratando de separarle al sentirle pero luego solo le abrazó más fuerte, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello notando que el más alto también estaba llorando aunque algo más silencioso y se abrazó a él con fuerza, sin querer dejarle ir.


	3. Them

Pasaron minutos en aquel abrazo, calmándose el llanto él uno al otro hasta que Erik notó que Charles había parado de temblar y se separó despacio aún con los brazos a su alrededor, acariciando su mejilla izquierda con una de sus manos limpiando algunos restos de lágrimas y sonrió de forma leve.

 

-¡No me dejes! -Exclamó entonces el más bajito mirándolo empezando a alterarse de nuevo pensando que aquello sería la despedida más amarga que habían tenido.

 

Dejó ambas manos en sus mejillas, acunando su compungido rostro y le besó, fue un beso lento, rozando la ternura y al segundo pudo notar como había dejado de temblar de nuevo y sonrió en sus labios, dándole un pico antes de separarse despacio de él, notando las manos de Charles en su pecho el cual le miró algo sonrojado sin saber qué decir y arrugó su camisa entre las manos, quería una promesa de que no iba a irse.

 

-No llores, viejo amigo -Murmuró el alemán dando un beso a la punta de su nariz y otro en su frente buscando tranquilizar al telépata que fue entonces cuando sonrió dejando una mano en su camiseta y tiró de esta para poder besarle de nuevo.

 

Hank terminó de ponerle la dosis de ese día, había conseguido que la dosis necesaria solo fuera diaria y además de que sus poderes estuvieran de vuelta pero sus piernas a la vez. Si bien le había costado habituarse se sentía respaldado de nuevo por la compañía de Erik que en ese momento se tomaba una taza de café irlandés mientras que él seguía con su té y le dio flojito con el pie bajo la mesa riéndose luego de forma leve.

 

-Estás hecho todo un chico malo ¿eh? -Repuso entonces divertido Erik dándole con un dedo en la nariz haciéndole poner una mueca graciosa y se terminó el café, alzando luego una ceja.- Hace tiempo que no jugamos al ajedrez -Comentó, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa del comedor.

 

-Podríamos jugar ahora...todos están en clase, estaremos tranquilos -Contestó Charles poniéndose en pie mientras se echaba el cabello hacia atrás sonriendo de forma leve y cogió la mano de Erik tirando un poco de él para ir hasta su despacho.

 

Sin duda era una habitación demasiado grande, era casi tan grande como un dormitorio y allí solo iba para hacer cosas oficiales de la escuela en el escritorio y para jugar al ajedrez delante de la chimenea con Erik aunque en esa época no hacía excesivo frío y Erik cerró la puerta tras él al entrar, sentándose en una de las sillas, alzando una ceja.

 

-Te dejaré empezar -Dijo alzando una ceja sonriendo de lado viendo como el más bajito movía un peón dos casillas y decidió imitarle, aunque sin tocar las piezas ya que tenían ciertos detalles en metálico.

 

-Si vas a empezar con esa táctica estaremos aquí mucho tiempo -Repuso Charles al ver su movimiento mientras movía ficha mirándole luego con una leve sonrisa.

 

-Ninguno de los dos tiene prisa -Susurró entonces volviendo a mover una pieza.- A no ser que me leas la mente y entonces me ganes en dos movimientos

 

-¿En dos? ¿Tan lento me crees? -Alzó las cejas moviendo los dedos de su mano antes de apoyarlos en su sien riéndose de forma leve mirándole, mordiéndose el labio, moviendo ficha.

 

-Usualmente sueles ir despacio -Respondió con una sonrisa algo más pícara, sabiendo que la conversación no era solamente sobre el ajedrez y movió su alfil mirándole fijamente.

 

-Eso es porque no quiero que termine rápido -Le contestó acomodándose comer en aquel sillón, moviendo a su caballo.

 

-Pues ahora no te estás pensando demasiado los movimientos, querido -Dijo remarcando la palabra final sabiendo que estaba consiguiendo picarle y le miró fijamente moviendo a su torre esta vez sin apartar la mirada de él.

 

-Algún día compraré fichas de plástico y ese truco no te funcionará -Repuso con un puchero casi infantil, entrecerrando las piernas ligeramente incómodo.

 

-¿Qué truco? Solo te estoy observando, revolverte en el sillón como si algo te molestase -Dijo sonriendo con picardía al verlo así y alzó una ceja.- Quizás deberías levantarte... por si hay algo debajo

 

Charles alzó una ceja poniéndose de pie palpando el cojín como si realmente hubiera algo incómodo debajo de este y se acercó despacio hacia Erik quedándose entre él y el tablero.

 

-Quizás deberíamos cambiar de sitio -Contestó mirándolo.- No hay nada en mi sillón, pero es mejor que te asegures

 

-¿Y el tablero? No puedo jugar con tus fichas -Repuso dejando las manos sobre las caderas de Charles, tirando ligeramente de sus pantalones para dejarle sentado sobre su piernas.

 

-Siempre puedes girar el tablero tonto -Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa, dejando las manos en sus hombros antes de robarle un beso lento disfrutando de cada movimiento de sus labios.

 

Las manos de Erik se movieron por sus muslos hasta sus caderas de nuevo, donde las bajó hasta sus nalgas las cuales apretó entre sus manos sin parar el beso, separándose apenas unos milímetros para poder besar y morder su cuello, satisfecho con los gemidos leves que salían de la boca de Charles que había dejado una de sus manos en su nuca queriendo sentirle más cerca.

Fue en ese preciso instante donde la excitación estaba subiendo cada vez más cuando se abrió dejándolos sorprendidos y avergonzados y comenzaron a ponerse mejor la ropa tratando de coger algo de aire, oyendo la voz de Raven desde fuera.

 

-¡Para esas cosas se pone la llave! -Exclamó aunque no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, en el fondo echaba de menos que estuvieran así de nuevo.- ¿Ya puedo entrar o seguís indecentes? -Preguntó aun por fuera del despacho.

 

-Si pongo la llave entrarías por la ventana -Contestó Charles tras abrir la puerta con las mejillas algo sonrojadas sin poder esconder una leve sonrisilla.

 

-Hasta tus alumnos se saben mejor tu horario, tienes clase ahora -Dijo mirando a Erik con una leve mueca.-

 

-Este horario no me convence Charles -Dijo con una mueca robándole un beso antes de salir del despacho para ir hacia el jardín trasero a dar su clase.

 

Si bien parecía que las visiones de ambos les separarían por siempre consiguieron llegar a un punto intermedio donde Erik daba clases de defensa personal a los mutantes para que supieran defenderse de quién fuera a hacerles daño, humano o mutante daba igual. Los dos parecían conformes con aquellos y lo cierto es que no había sido una mala medida respecto a la escuela. Y aunque Charles había tenido que ceder en su primicia de cero violencia y Erik había tenido que ceder y no decir que todos o casi todos los humanos iban a hacerles daño, el haber cedido en las cosas escolares parecía haber ayudado también a su relación, habían llegado a intentar comprenderse como lo hicieron en un principio y el haber conseguido que el suero también dejase a Charles con sus poderes había calmado muchas tensiones.

Terminó de dar la clase un par de minutos antes de la hora de la comida y suspiró algo cansado, lo cierto es que le venía bien para mantenerse en forma y entonces decidió ir a la habitación, ahora de ambos a darse una ducha relajante después del ejercicio, por suerte solo tenía una clase al día con casi todos los estudiantes.

 

-¿Erik? -Preguntó Charles al entrar a la habitación tras dar una de sus clases de genética a algunos de sus alumnos más avanzados e interesados en el tema, mirando a su alrededor y al oír la ducha se sentó en la cama.

 

Al estar bajo el agua no escuchó prácticamente nada y al acabar se puso una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo saliendo mientras que con otra se secaba el rostro y el cabello sonriendo de lado al verle allí.

 

-¿Acaso me estabas esperando? -Preguntó alzando una ceja divertido mientras se secaba uno de los brazos.-

 

-Este espectáculo diario es digno de ver -Dijo acomodándose mejor mirándole ahora algo más fijamente.

 

Negó con la cabeza riéndose de forma leve aunque algo sonrojado y se acercó para poder besarle con cierta intensidad, en aquella escuela pocos momentos de intimidad tenían cuando Charles le separó despacio dejando un beso en su mentón.

 

-Es miércoles...-Susurró divertido mirándole y volvió a besar sus labios despacio.-

 

-¿Y qué? -Repuso sin entender a que se refería, nunca iba a aprenderse esos malditos horarios y le volvió a besar, casi gruñendo cuando le separó de sus labios de nuevo.

 

-Qué le toca a Logan avisar de la hora del almuerzo -Dijo riéndose de forma leve, sabiendo que efectivamente a los pocos segundos pasó el mutante y les dejó la puerta de la habitación abierta.

 

-Abajo par de conejos, que ya está la comida -Dijo con una mueca antes de seguir su camino pero sin cerrar la puerta.

 

-Como odio estos horarios -Dijo Erik pero sin poder contener una leve sonrisa, robándole otro beso a Charles antes de empezar a vestirse sin pensar demasiado en su ropa.

 

-No te quejes tanto -Repuso divertido mirándole y le dio una leve nalgada por encima del pantalón divertido, riéndose cuando el mayor empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

 

-Esta será mi venganza -Dijo imitando una risa maligna como las que salían en los villanos de la televisión y siguió haciéndole cosquillas a pesar de estar a medio vestir, dejando que agarrase sus manos al verle casi sin aire de reírse.

 

-Te quiero -Susurró al par de segundos de quedarse mirando sus ojos, robándole un beso lento acariciando despacio sus manos.

 

-Yo también te quiero -Murmuró sobre estos separándose despacio para terminar de vestirse e ir al comedor.


End file.
